1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an improved termination for the end of a fiber rope or other flexible tension member in which the ends of the fibers or other tension member elements are encapsulated in resinous material to form a plug within a tapered cavity that is divided by radial plates into smaller segments and is partially filled with a tapered body to provide a constant cross-sectional area.
2. Description of Prior Art